The new life of destiny
by ninja.lover.556
Summary: This is just my previous story but written differently. You, the readers, get to choose the next chapter's topic through questions but it will fit into my plot. Same OC, same plot. just different. Any questions accepted, about the past, the present, about the parallel future or the new future, her birth, the fights, anything. This involves everyone and anyone of the series.
1. just the intro

**This is my not really new story. Before I wrote a story about a girl who died and got reborned in Katekyo Hitman Reborn as Tsuna's older sister; though he wasn't born yet when I stopped my story due to my mental illness, I still wanted to write this. My updates won't be weekly, hell sometimes it'll be like once a month. But I still want you, the reader to give this a chance.**

* * *

**My OC will be the same. My plot will be the same as before. I don't really know how to write this story so it'll be in chapters, sometimes the next chapter will be in a different year and time. Sometimes it'll be the same year, but different day. You know a little different. You can send in questions, no maximum number, just as many as you want. Like: "How does she meet this character?" or "How does the future battle go?" I will try my best and my fastest to write these up for you guys and post them, in the order of the questions. Basically you, the readers, control the timeline. But I will write the stories or drabbles according to my plot I have in my fucked up mind. If the question you ask doesn't fit within, though I doubt it wouldn't fit, I will answer it in before the story starts.**

* * *

**I still have the screwed up story up, you can look there for reference. But here are some characters that are in the beginning of the past story.**

* * *

**Lillie Carter- She was Ayako's past life's only best friend. She was the person who taught her to forgive people. She showed her Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And she was her light, her best friend, her only friend, her mother figure, her sister figure, her shoulder to cry on. She died when they were only two months into their first year in high school by a hit and run. After she, Ayako, died they met up again because Lillie was the secretary for the Soul Court. She directs and or helps the broken souls that are going into the Reincarnation Program, to prevent them from burning away. She helps get the guilt off Ayako's back before she was reincarnated into another universe. **

**Blueberry, the fairy- Blueberry is the terribly shy fairy that is assigned to Ayako to guide her during her mission in the other universe. Due to her being shy, she has small wings. Small wings usually equals to weaker fairy. She has a temper that is usually well controlled but she released a little of it onto Ayako when she provoked her in a boxing ring to build her a back bone. Because she has a little bit more of a back bone, her wings grew one inch. She's the only thing that keeps Ayako connected to the In between universe and because of her connection she's the one who keeps Ayako safe from the other fairies and other beings from harming her. She also hands Ayako her information for the next step but sometimes doesn't do it right or doesn't do it well; this equals punishments from the higher ups.**

**The dragons- Dragons are royalty. Some dragons are banished from the In Between universe though; this is what causes the dragons in other anime. Some are assigned to universes, like the dragon in Dragon Ball Z. Most dragons are judges or in other powerful positions. **

**Ayako's past father- he is one of the worst kinds of people in the world. He is a rapist, a murderer and an abuser; drugs, alcohol, and a person abuser. He wasn't this bad though. Prior to the beginning of the story, he was a good man. He had a beautiful wife and daughter. He was a kind gentle person who was a hard worker. He had a steady job, a good group of friends, a nice daughter, but he had his own demons himself. His wife had multiple affairs behind his back, which caused his anger. When his wife left to the store, he found a note and her bags gone. The note said 'I can't handle having a child no more and a husband that spends too much time with her- bye'. He blamed Ayako for her departure and started pinching her each time he thought she was annoying. He started going to bars more often. He started using meth when she was ten after he got some from a shady looking man in a night club. It just escalated from there. **

**Lillie's parents- Snooty and judgmental; they assumed that Ayako was in a gang due to her harsh nature and advised Lillie not to be friends with her. Not always home when they should be, but send Lillie money when she needs it. When they arrived at the hospital, Lillie's mother slapped Ayako. The father just watched. **

**These are just some of the characters, there are some more but I don't feel like typing them all down. You can just read the other story. Oh yeah, I'll re write the scenes with Lavina and Yamamoto's mother and such.**

* * *

**I hope you will enjoy this story, as my other unfinished work, but I'll try and finish this one. Also the questions can be about the manga's not mentioned that much characters, like Chrome's mom for example. Or any other question you have about the whole series. Like you can just assume that Nana was always that nice or you can ask why she's that nice. Because everyone has a dark side, just remember that. **


	2. prompt 1

**Since no one is asking right now, I'll start with something simple. I told my new friend about this and he said 'Well, how did Ayako meet Tsunayoshi? In the future before they fixed it?' So here I am, writing this prompt. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Ayako stats: Age: 29**

**Marriage: yes**

**Kids: yes.**

**Hair: originally light brown but dyed it black, the roots are showing no though.**

**Eyes: one a dull orange colour and the other one a dark brown. Sometimes wears brown or orange contact in other eye.**

* * *

**#1 how did Ayako meet Tsunayoshi in the future before the past fixed it?**

* * *

**Day: Friday Month: November 10 year: 2021**

* * *

The day starts out as a quiet morning because Lilly, my child, is still asleep in her room and my husband is also still asleep. They are both long sleepers, sigh.

Moving my husband's arm off my waist as lightly as I can, I get myself off the king sized bed and go to the closet and get my day clothes. A simple black tank top, blue skinny jeans, and a lavender cardigan with white pumps is what I choose to wear today.

Walking into the kitchen of the base, I check the fridge and what the hell, there's no milk. 'Lilly's going to cry for sure, I guess I'll go get the milk at the store.' I think as I try to go out of the base.

"Lady Ayako, we cannot let you go outside the base as there are still many _Vongola _running around and about." The guard at the exiting door of the base said to me. 'Hmm, like that's a problem.' I thought before rolling my eyes.

"No harm trying to protect me sir but I need to go fetch milk for Lilly, she'll wail as soon as she sees there is no milk for breakfast." I try to reason with the stubborn guard, but unlike the others he is _soft_.

"Oh, okay Lady Ayako. Hope you have a safe trip and don't fight too much, we don't want boss to get mad." He said before letting me outside the base.

* * *

The base is a huge base with lots of different rooms for different things. The base I stay at with my husband is the Italy base, but we have many bases around the world.

* * *

'Ahh, peace and quiet.' I thought before an explosion a few thousands meters away, which effectively blasted me against a store, happens. 'I spoke too soon.' I grimly thought with a pained expression, because I have to act like a normal citizen, not like a Mafioso who knows her shit.

I hear a few screams and coughs, and then I hear the gun shots coming towards me.

'Shit' I thought before rolling out of the way.

"Gokudera-kun, stop it, no one is around anymore." A slightly deep voice said.

'Oh for fuck sakes, I wanted one quiet day.' I angrily thought as I heard the voice say that name, the Vongola are here.

Leaning against the wall standing up now, I began trekking towards the unharmed confectionary store.

"Oi! You there! Stop!" a gruff voice shouted at me and I don't bother turning around but I comply with his orders to avoid suspicion.

I move my head to look behind me and I see three men behind me; One with spikey black hair, one with octopus like silver hair and the last one with fluffy brown hair. You know who these men are? They are the Vongola guardians and the boss; Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, and the boss; Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"What were you doing there?" The gruff voice asked again, but this time shaking me.

Rude bitch.

"I was going to get milk for my child and go home." I said with a scared voice; playing the innocent mother.

"Stop it Gokudera, she was just going to get milk for her kid. Let her go." The tall black haired man told him.

"Shut it baseball freak, I know she wasn't just going to get milk. She dodged those bullets."

"Maa maa, she just rolled away, no need to hurt her." Yamamoto defended.

"Why are you defending her? For all we know she can be an enemy!" he shouted back.

"She reminds me of my mother is all, and she seems familiar." I would have frozen if I didn't know better but the bickering continued until the quiet boss stopped them.

"You can go miss, you didn't do anything wrong. You were just getting milk, _right?"_ You can just hear the threat lingering and they stared at me waiting for the lie to come out. But I know how to lie pretty good, even fooling the hyper intuition the Vongola has.

"Yes sir, now excuse me." I left after I curtsied. 'Jesus Christ that was close.' I thought as I left the scene.

* * *

"Where were you love?" my husband's arms draped around my waist and head plunked on my shoulder.

"Oh I just went to go get some milk at the confectionary store, _Byakuran." _ I reply back with bitterness in my voice.

"Did you meet anyone?" he pesters meas I beat the eggs in the bowl.

"Yes. The Vongola."

The air in the kitchen suddenly dropped and I was turned around.

I looked into his eyes and I saw rage.

"Did they hurt you?" his quiet angry voice asks the question.

"No." I answer simply before turning back around and started to add the milk in the bowl.

I hear a sigh before he returns to his previous position; holding me. But this time he holds my stomach with his hands.

"So you know, hmm?" I ask him.

"Yeah, do you think this one will come through?" His voice was shaky; it's understandable. After all I had five miscarriages before I had Lilly.

"I don't know, but we can only have hope and faith, now go set the table and go wake Lilly."

"Okay dear." And with that he left the kitchen.

* * *

Yes I am married to the devil himself, Byakuran; and we have a child named Lilly, after my best friend that died in my past life. And yes, I am pregnant again, for the eighth time.


	3. Gemini Wonderland questions 1

**Well first off, thank you Gemini Wonderland for following me and this story, as well as putting it on your favourite story part. Thanks, but onward to her questions! **

**Her first question is: How did she (Ayako) meet Byakuran? - Well dearie, I hope this answers your question and raises some more.**

* * *

**Ayako stats:**

**-age: 22**

**-Hair: dyed orange in honor of her dying friend **

**-Relationship: not anymore. **

**- Children: Had adopted one and had one, but not anymore.**

* * *

Day: Monday Month: April 10 Year: 2014

* * *

'It's raining again, but I guess it's fitting after all the sky is almost gone.' I thought darkly as I sat on the park bench, looking at the children speed walking with their mothers. Feeling a pang in my heart I look elsewhere; I look at my hands.

My lightly tanned slender hands that held a lot of different objects; blood, guns, notes, and once a new born child, just to name a few.

* * *

My ring finger had a beautiful ring with a blue gem on it a few months ago. My engagement with my previous partner was demolished after a lengthy argument over our adopted child and other child that has recently passed on. I called it quits and left with the adopted child to France, where I left him with an old couple, but not before making him forget his previous family and everything except his illusion lessons with me. I just made sure that he doesn't remember anything that would make him come back into the picture too fast.

Call me heartless or anything you want, I just wanted him to be a bit happier. After all, you don't witness your sister's death and say 'I'm alright'. Especially a gruesome one too, you change. How he changed? He began talking less, then he kept making poker faces, then he began having a monotonous speak patterns randomly during the day. During the night, he has night terrors; waking up screaming, sleep walking to her room, and just crying. It's hard watching someone you love, your child no less, go through it. So I decided it was best for him to leave me and forget everything.

* * *

I close my eyes as the drops of cold rain hit my body, remembering what Fran screamed when I left him, before he forgot.

'Mom, Mom, Mom; don't leave me. I'll be good. Don't leave me here alone, make them let go of me!' he screamed at me in French, sobbing at the same time.

'Don't worry my fruity pie, it's … for the best.' My eyes started streaming tears as I let my fingertip be consumed with rain flames and touched his forehead; now calm, I looked into his eyes as my hands were surrounded with soft sky flames, held his cheeks for the last time and touched our foreheads together before I switched my flames into my eyes, making them glow, and chanted the command to make him forget.

'You will not remember me; you will not remember anything prior to this. You will remember your lessons though and that you lived with this old couple.'

I opened my eyes as I felt another presence next to me and not getting wet any more via umbrella. I look to the stranger and I see a man wearing a black coat and a purple tattoo under his eye.

'Byakuran' I thought blankly.

"Hello there miss, I thought you needed some company on this rainy day." His velvety voice makes my spine shiver, or is it because I am soaked to the bone with rain water?

"If you said that to anyone else, they'd probably think you're a creep." My mouth ran; I didn't slap my mouth in embarrassment because I'm not ashamed in saying it.

He chuckles and says back "Good thing I said it to you then, ne? Come on, I'll buy you coffee to warm you."

I roll my heterochromia eyes and I say, "Do you always do this?" but I still walk with him.

"What do you mean?" "Ask the nearest girl that looks the most vulnerable out for coffee."

"No, you intrigue me that's all. Plus you seemed cold, from staying out in the rain, I mean." He replies as we step into the coffee shop. The air is filled with the different scents of coffee and it gets stronger as we get closer to the till.

"Go pick a seat and I'll get you a French vanilla." He says and I pick the window seat in the corner.

When he came back he had four medium French vanillas on a tray and two pieces of pumpkin pie.

"Expecting people?" I asked hopeful he'd say no. What? Say I'm fast but I'm starting to like him.

"No, I just thought we'd be here for a while." His grin after that almost made me forget what he'd do in the future.

"My name is Ran by the way, what's yours Miss." He asks as he took a sip of his French vanilla.

"My name is Ayako, but I go by as Destiny sometimes." I took a bite out of the pie and sipped on my French vanilla too.

"Well nice to meet you Ayako, I think we'll become good friends." His sly fox grin almost made me want to hide out of shyness; which is quite unlikely to happen often.

"I think so too, Ran" I stuck out my hand for him to shake. Instead that little shit took my hand and kissed it. Freaking kissed it. Blushing madly, I yanked it back and continued eating, ignoring his boisterous laughter.


	4. Gemini Wonderland questions 2

**I am back with Gemini Wonderland's second question: How did their wedding go? – Well it was a bit unexpected. But just read.**

* * *

**Ayako stats**

**Age: 24 **

**Hair: dyed it to a chestnut brown **

**Relationship: Good**

**Mood: hung over **

**Day: Sunday Month: September 9 Year: 2016**

* * *

I roll off the bed I was previously on and I find I am naked with a migraine.

"Fuck sakes, I'm never drinking again." I mutter as I put on a pair of jeans and a button up shirt, not noticing something on my finger.

* * *

"Where the fuck are the god damn Tylenol?" I whisper as I look in every drawer I see.

"Babe, shut the hell up and just go buy some from the shop down stairs." A sleepy Byakuran voice growled next to me.

"Fine, snarky bastard" I growled back before I put on black shades.

* * *

"Give me a carton of cigarettes and give me a bottle of Tylenol." I look in my wallet and give the man a twenty dollar bill.

"Keep the change." I said as grabbed my items and turned around.

"Thank you and congratulations on your marriage!" he shouted as I was at the door.

I froze but I waved at him as if saying thank you back. But I got married?

* * *

I slam the door open and look for Byakuran, angry. I hear the shower running, knowing he doesn't lock the door, I storm in there ready to make an argument.

"When the fuck did we get married!" I shouted over his singing. His singing abruptly stops and he opens the shower curtain.

"What?" He grabs his towel and dries his hair before walking out of the washroom in his birthday suit.

" we . got . married." I said slower for him.

"We got married? Cool." Was his only answer

"What do you mean cool? I wanted to at least remember I got married!" I shouted, mad at his answer.

"What if we just have a do over wedding?" he suggested.

"A do over wedding?" I questioned him.

"Yes a do over wedding. We can have it where ever you want it to happen. Anywhere in the world." He said.

"Fine, but ask right." I demanded, pointing to the ground.

"Okay. Will you, Ayako Ishii, marry me, Byakuran Gesso?" he asks with sincerity in his eyes.

'Oh if you were still here Blueberry, you'd cry over my sappy romances.' I thought, before saying yes to him.

* * *

One week later in Hawaii~

* * *

The waves crash into the rocks loudly but you can still hear the wedding happening on the beach.

* * *

"Will you, Byakuran Gesso, take Ayako Ishii as your beloved wife?" the priest asks the tall white haired man.

"I do."

"Then will you, Ayako Ishii, take Byakuran Gesso as your beloved husband?" the priest asks me now.

"I-I do," I stutter a bit, but I manage.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride!"

Everyone present clapped and cat called as we kissed.

"To think, we got here by a drunk marriage." I whisper as we walk down the beach aisle.

"A beautiful accident I say." He kisses me again.

"Of course," I reply smirking.

"I love you"

"I love you too."


	5. Gemini Wonderland questions 3

**And Gemini Wonderland's last question:**

**When do they find out she's from another world (if they ever do)? **

– **Well assuming you mean Tsunayoshi and the rest the entire cast, they all don't. Only a few ever find out that she's from another world or universe if you must. Those who found out will take the secret to the grave. And those who found out are Kawahira (aka Checker face or 'The man with the iron hat), Bermuda and Luce. Obviously this is how the three found out.**

* * *

Ayako stats: age- 2, 4, and 5

* * *

Third person POV

* * *

It was a cold winter day when Ayako was in the grocery store with Tsuyoshi looking for ice cream. She's a weird child, wanting ice cream when it's cold. She wonders off, looking in the ramen aisle for the beef kind when she bumps into a tall man with glasses. She says sorry and tries to get away, knowing who he is and what he is capable of.

When the man touches her small shoulder, he feels a shock and instantly knows, she isn't meant to be living in this universe. She knows that he knows and turns to go back to the ice cream part of the store. He gives her his number and told her to call him some time, to get to know each other better. That sounds quite perverted but he meant it as knowing _why_ she was there and not in her universe. She nods and runs back, feeling like she accomplished something.

* * *

With Bermuda it is different. He grabs the young girl when she is walking around town and warped back to the prison, and then simply questions her existence and tries to pry information out of her. Not wanting to die, she give him vague but truthful information; but not too much. He releases her and warps her back to Nami Mori where she promptly vomits on a girl wearing too much makeup for her age.

* * *

Luce was more different than the other two. She learned about Ayako's true heritage after Ayako administers a dose of some kind of liquid that speeds up a person's sickness, which makes them die faster. As Ayako tells her about what happened before this life, she told her it was time to move on. Luce explained to her, that it was the past, and this is now her future and she shouldn't let her past influence the future too much.

About an hour later Luce is found dead with an alive Ayako sleeping on top of her.


End file.
